Kreuz Kristmas
by izedlatte
Summary: Well, it's just a little Christmas fic with the Schwarz and Weiss and some holiday fun.


-^-Be forewarned, I do not now, nor have I ever owned Weiss Kreuz or Herbal Essence. Mmmmm..... Herbal Essence..... *smells hair* .....shampoo freshness......-^-  
  
Nagi-Ugh......we could've just bought one....urg.....but nooo, we had to get a.......real one!  
  
Crawford- Quit....complaining, Nagi! This is....ugh......tradition!  
  
Farf- What he said.....  
  
Schuldig- Well, I really don't see what you three are whining about.  
  
Nagi- Schuldig....urg....shut-up! You're not even pulling.....this thing!  
  
Crawford- *sigh* Next time we're getting a smaller tree.  
  
-^-The Schwarz, except kute little Schu of course, continue lugging the pine tree down the snowy dirt path until they reach a small cabin. They all see a small swirl of smoke coming from the chimney and sigh in relief. As they approach, the Weiss suddenly jump out from behind a snow mound-^-  
  
Aya- We've got you now!  
  
Omi- Prepare to taste our wrath, Schwarz!!!  
  
Ken- Haha!  
  
Yohji- You got that right!!  
  
*smush, smush, smush, splat!*  
  
Crawford- *with a snowball sliding down his face* That's it.........  
  
Schwarz- NOW YOU'RE GOIN DOOOOOOOWN!!!!!!  
  
-^- After a half hour snowball fight, Schu and Yohji give up on a count of messed up hair. The rest soon follow and go in for some hot chocolate with little marshmallows that get all soggy and melt when you put them in your drink. Mmmmmm.......marshmallows, o wait, my bad. They all sit down on some leather chairs by the fire place for a little chat.-^-  
  
Aya- So, you guys got the tree?  
  
Schuldig- Yup.  
  
Yohji- When're we gonna put it up?  
  
Nagi- I don't care, do you Omi?  
  
Omi- How 'bout now?  
  
Crawford- Alright, you got the decorations right?  
  
Ken- *pointing to a big cardboard box in the corner* Over there.  
  
Farf- I call the lights!!!  
  
Schuldig- Fine, but only if you don't shock yourself.  
  
Farf- Damn!  
  
-^- I takes them a few minutes to get the tree inside, and they push it a wee bit too close to the fireplace. The tree almost burns, but Yohji puts it out just in time to notice that the tree wasn't the only thing that had caught on fire. There's a little pause while he runs around with a flaming head and jumps through the window into a pile of snow. Then they resume decorating with only a few minor light related problems. After all, they did let Farfie do the lights. -^-  
  
Ken- *staring at the decorated evergreen with multicolored, wrapped presents underneath* Well, it took a while, but it looks good.  
  
Crawford- You can barely see the singe marks.  
  
Schuldig- *looking at Farfie hanging upside down in a tangle of Christmas lights* It looks like this holiday's a success.  
  
Omi- *with Nagi leaning on his shoulder* Yeah......  
  
Nagi-*lifting his head* Hey, Crawford can we open our presents yet?  
  
Crawford- I don't know, what do you think, Aya?  
  
Aya- Sure, why not?  
  
Nagi- Yay!  
  
-^- Everyone starts opening presents. Aya receives another set of earrings. Schuldig gets some banana nut bred scented Herbal Essence shampoo. A brand new set of soccer shoes is given to Ken, and so on and on and on and on and on and on....*slap* sorry. Soon it gets late and they all turn in for the night, which we won't go into detail about.......-^-  
  
Schuldig- *shaking the sleeping Crawford* Is it time, yet?  
  
Crawford- *whispering back* Yeah, it's time. Are the Weiss still asleep?  
  
Schuldig- Mmhmm.... Farf poured the gas already so we'd better get outta here. Nagi's waiting outside.  
  
Crawford- Ok.  
  
-^- They softly creep outside where Farf and Nagi are waiting with a box of matches. Crawford gives the signal and Farf lights the little cabin on fire. The flames quickly kindle and build and soon the cabin is consumed in flames-^-  
  
Schuldig- 3..............2.................1.................  
  
Aya- *appearing with the rest of the Weiss from the snow-covered trees near by* You surely do not think we were that stupi-  
  
*whack*  
  
Nagi- Got ya!!!  
  
Schuldig- Run!!!!  
  
-^- And the Schwarz run down the road being chased by the Weiss and Smokey the bear. Of course, all of them give up after 15 minutes of chasing due to massive eggnog related hangovers.-^- 


End file.
